


What Are Friends For

by Pinkanon32



Category: Brandon Rogers Cinematic Universe, Magic Funhouse (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/M, First Time, Gen, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkanon32/pseuds/Pinkanon32
Summary: "Sacha, you know everything that has happened in my life. And besides, it doesn’t even have to mean anything! I promise, I’m ready. I can do it. I want to.”OrArlo feels that to move on with his life, he needs to get it over with. Someone turns up at the right place and the right time.
Relationships: Arlo Dittman/Sacha Barbican
Kudos: 5





	What Are Friends For

Arlo thought he was alone in the studio that night, clutching his bottle of rum that he’d hardly drank from that evening and finishing the last of his joint. He sat on the couch in his dressing room, staring into nothing, contemplating his life. His parents were gone, and he had come to terms with it. He’d made headway with the cast. He was feeling more human. He was supposed to be happy. So why wasn’t he? He still felt as if he was missing out. After being in a coma for most of his teen years, it had done more damage than anybody could possibly fathom. He sometimes doubted his own sanity. He didn’t have many friends. In fact, even though they were the highest rated kids television show, he really only had the cast as companionship.

He sighed, putting his head to his hands and closing his eyes for a moment, trying to distance himself from his ongoing thoughts.

“Arlo?’

He jumped slightly at the intrusion and looked up to see a familiar face. Sacha smiled at him from the Mr Marble shaped doorway.

“Are you ok?” she asked softly.

He shrugged, repositioning himself into an upright position. “What are you doing here?”

She smiled and held up her wallet in her right hand. “Left it in my dressing room.” she stuffed it in her bag as she sat next to him on the couch in his room, rubbing his shoulder in a soothing tone. “Anything you wanna talk about?”

He wasn’t sure. He shrugged again, offering her his joint. She took it happily, taking a puff and blowing the smoke in a way that made him smile.

“You know we’re all here for you. It’s been tough. After the trial, Jimmy, Dave. But I feel like we are finally getting somewhere.”

Arlo couldn’t agree more. He nodded, putting his head back against the couch as she spoke.

“And, I can finally pay my rent. I was worried I’d have to go sucking cock for a living.” Her raspy laugh echoed in the room, half joking, but not really. He raised his eyebrows at her statement, putting his hand on her arm.

“Hey, you’re a beautiful, talented woman. Don’t sell yourself short.” He smiled again, handing the bottle of rum to her. She smiled as she accepted the offer, taking a long sip of the liquor and resting her head on his shoulder as they sat in silence for a moment.

“Did people miss me, Sacha?” he said suddenly. She perked up, giving him a confused look.

“What do you mean, sweetie?”

“When I was in my coma. At school. Did anyone miss me?”

Sacha didn’t know what to say, so she didn't say anything. Instead she sadly smiled, rubbing his shoulder. 

“I missed out on so much.” he whispered. “Prom, first dates, technology!” he turned to her. “Y'know I'm a 29 year old virgin?”

Sacha shook her head. “Hey!" she punched his arm softly and playfully. "You know that doesn’t count!” She have him a reassuring look, but he still tilted his head in confusion at the comment, so she continued.

“It will happen.” She said seriously.

He sighed, embarrassed as he fumbled with the label on the bottle he was holding, his smile fading, eyes downcast.

“Hey.” she whispered. He looked up at her. “You are going to be ok. You have so much ahead of you.”

He looked back to her, a look of gratitude spreading his features, before swallowing.

“Will you do it?” 

Sacha sat back a moment, shocked and processing the comment. “Do...do what?”

He sighed, taking a deep breath. 

“Will you have sex with me?”

She took a second to replay the question in her mind to make sure she heard him correctly. She then looked back at him and saw he was serious, and not at all joking. 

“Ohh..” she hesitated, playing with a thread on her skirt, hands fumbling. “Oh honey, I don’t know...” She looked back up to him.

“We...we don’t have to kiss. We - We don’t have to take our clothes off! I just…” he stopped for a moment looking down and contemplating his wording, before continuing. “I just feel if I get it over with, then I can start to move on.”

She blinked several times as he waited for her answer. It wasn't as if she weren't experienced. She'd had enough one night stands and quick blow jobs in the bathroom of night clubs to know what to do. But this was Arlo. She’d worked with him for a long time now and had truly grown to care for him. Could she really do it?

“Are you...are you even ready for...that?” she asked, concerned.

She was surprised when he nodded assuringly.

“Sacha, you know everything that has happened in my life. And besides, it doesn’t even have to mean anything! I promise." He looked her deep in her eyes and took a deep breath. " I’m ready. I can do it. I want to.”

She hesitated again, her eyes downcast as she played over the potential outcomes in her mind. 

As the seconds ticked by and Arlo watched her face, the hope drained from his expression. He was ready to apologise profusely, say it was a joke, laugh it off and then go drown himself in his bottle of rum. What was he thinking? He looked away, hope fading, before he heard her fumbling with her handbag. Surprised, he turned back to see her rummaging around for a moment, and then pulled out what looked to be a condom. His eyes widened at it before meeting her gaze once again. She took a deep breath in.

“Okay." she said confidently holding the condom out towards him. "Once. And you need to let me know if you need to stop or change your mind.”

His body felt hot, and he nodded enthusiastically. She nodded back, handing him the condom. 

“Do you know how to put that on?” she asked. He didn’t answer, but pulled on the foil wrapper to see it for himself, before becoming distracted as she stood up in front of him, adjusting herself. He looked up to meet her gaze.

"Well, unbutton your pants." she said, as if she were asking him to feed the cat or close the refrigerator door.

It nearly made him chuckle, but instead he nodded, placing down the bottle of rum that was beside him and unbuttoning his jeans, his hands shaking. Once he did, he saw her reach under her dress and thread her fingers through the elastic of her underwear, moving them down her legs and kicking them to the side with her foot.

"Is here on the couch ok?” she asked.

He nodded again, not able to say anything else. The thought had already made him ready for her. He cleared his throat and tried to remember the various videos he’d watched online to prepare himself. He snapped out of his thoughts as she gestured to his open pants. 

“Oh, right.” he said, nodding and finally releasing himself, not looking at her. He blushed at the thought of her seeing him, but was grateful he could see in his peripheral vision that her expression remained unchanged. He swallowed as he put the tip of the condom over himself, and rolled it down. He looked up at her and as she nodded again, smiling a touch and moved towards him, hovering over his form and lifting his dress to expose herself. He’d never seen a naked woman in real life, and he took every moment in, and memorised every part of her (even if it were only from her waist down). His mouth went dry as she delicately grabbed a hold of his length, lining it by her entrance. He couldn’t help but look up at her face as she did so, wanting to savour the moment.

"Ready?" she asked, hovering over him. He gazed up into her eyes and nodded, watching as she lowered herself onto him, the warmth engulfing him like he’d never felt before. He found himself closing his eyes, his head falling back on the couch, groaning slightly.

“Are you ok?” she asked as she bottomed out, fully sheathed. He opened his eyes and nodded, looking at them both connected. It was done. He'd done it. And it felt amazing. He swallowed before replying “You?” in a raspy tone. She smiled at his concern.

“Don’t you worry about me.” she said. “You don’t have to do anything, ok?” 

He nodded as she softly brought her arms around his neck to hold for support, and then started to move.

He wanted to see her, however after a few thrusts, she moved her hips in a way that made him groan loudly, his head coming to rest between her breasts, his hands grasping her waist, grasping the fabric of her bunched up dress. He closed his eyes, the feeling indescribable, before he realised where his face actually was. Her soft breasts cushioned him safely, and he grasped her tighter, taking deep breaths as she continued, her hands making their way to the nape of his neck and slightly stroking his hairline in encouragement. He realised they were alone in the studio, but couldn't help try to stifle his moans as he felt the pleasure building in his groin. He was overwhelmed, tears staining his vision as he looked up at her again rolling her hips on top of him. This wasn’t going to last much longer.

She hushed him as she looked down and saw his desperate expression. His eyes were hooded and his hands were straining on her waist, eyes opening and closing euphorically. She put her hands on his cheeks tenderly and tilted his head to look up at her. 

“It’s ok.” she whispered. "You can do it."

That’s all it took, he didn’t even reply. His forehead went back to her breasts, cushioned as he squeezed her extra tight as he came. White light flashed behind his eyes and hot pleasure seared through his whole body. It was nothing like he had ever felt before, and very different to his usual morning jack off. He shook, his thighs trembled and the wave went through his entire body, tears straining the corner of his eyes. She held him tight and rode him through it, again, and again, and again until he stilled one last time. 

As he came back to himself, she slowed, feeling him soften inside of her. He took a few deep breaths, not moving for a moment, processing what he’d just felt, before he looked up at her, huffing. She softly smiled back, giving him a quick kiss to the top of his head, before she rose off him, flopping back next to him on the couch and pulling down her dress, her underwear still on the floor by the couch. His whole body was slack, his softening length exposed, and his head fell back to rest against the couch, slowly getting his breath back. 

She rested her head close to his, patting his shoulder with her hand softly in a comforting gesture. He bought his hand up to hers, grasping it and squeezing it tight, swallowing.

“Thank you.” he whispered. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
